The long-term goal is to develop an engaging model for integrating environmental health science into math, English language arts, social studies, and science of rural grades 6-8. Rural is emphasized because of public concern for increased numbers of environmentally-related diseases in rural Texas (birth defects, lead poisoning, etc.). Rural schools are less likely than metropolitan schools to receive state of the art information on environmental health, but may need it most. Rural schools have less interaction with college professors that might influence their career choices. Middle school was chosen as it is the prime developmental period for social skills and is central to channeling young adolescents into the mainstream of American life by making vast improvements In their academic and personal competence (and resulting societal contribution). It is the most powerful venue to ensure our nation's leadership in math and science, but this period has received little education reform in recent years. Environmental health information and research experiences provided by faculty from the Center for Environmental and Rural Health will be integrated into the four disciplines by the College of Education and disseminated into rural settings via existing mass media distant learning methods and professional teacher development programs through the Texas Rural Systemic Initiative. The scientist-teacher approach will direct faculty human interface within public schools. The specific aims are: 1) to integrate existing environmental health materials/issues into engaging multimedia learning materials tailored for rural middle school students [develop integrated curricula (math, English, social studies, and science) transmitted to public schools via currently established and popular Internet Web sites]; 2) to provide professional teacher development programs [(develop/execute short courses for teams of teachers from the same school) that integrate implementing Web-based environmental health science curriculum units that enhance teachers' awareness of environmental health problems and solutions]; and 3) to provide a human interface and online interaction to establish partnerships among middle school and scientists directly (faculty, graduate students, and undergraduates visit and present environmental health issues and the excitement of conducting research to public school students directly or online). Through information on new discoveries and integration of local /rural environmental health themes, the knowledge that certain behaviors/situations increase risk of human disease and that basic research is needed to improve public health will be publicized. Important rural environmental health science themes integrated across disciplines will help reduce barriers to learning, improved enthusiasm and ownership for learning, and improved overall academic performance. A greater depth of understanding of how the environment interacts with individual age and susceptibility to impact human health through the proposed educational themes that arch disciplines will reduce the burden of human illness or dysfunction from environmental influences.